


Pissember Day 2

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Pissember 2019 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Omorashi, One Shot, Pissember, Recreational Drug Use, Short, Short One Shot, Smoking, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: I would really like to write a BTS fic for Pissember, but I really just like their music and think they are all super cute, and I don't know much about their personalities as a lot of the folks writing BTS fics on here seem to. So I am rather hesitant in that respect, to actually do so.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Pissember 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Pissember Day 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katambrosius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/gifts).



They did a lot of things high, because it seemed to amplify their nerve endings. Touches that felt good before then felt euphoric, and their brains would spark at the crosswires when they climaxed. For Yuuri, another advantage was more centric to he and Viktor's…. Specific interests.

"In addition to their complex actions on urine storage and release, endocannabinoids may increase urine production by both peripheral and central actions. Thus, direct infusion of methanandamide into the renal medulla increases urine flow rate, suggesting that endocannabinoids alter urine production at the level of the kidney." (Li and Wang, 2006).

Viktor bit down on his lip, rocking his hips up into nothing. Yuuri smiled slyly from the other side of the couch, beginning to giggle. "Need something, Vitya?"

Viktor groaned, throwing Yuuri a dramatic glance before resuming his hip-thrusting. The movement was just the perfect combination of desperate and controlled- he was moving slowly, but sharply as each wave of fullness that rolled over him threatened to find its way out.

" _Yuuri_ ," Viktor drawled, his accent thick. He knew that Yuuri thought he was the hottest thing like this- fuck, he _knew_ he was the hottest thing like this. "Yuuri, I have to pee."

Yuuri grinned, cocking his head to the side. "Mm, you do, Vitya? I didn't notice."

His katsudon could be such a little shit sometimes. He stopped his hip-rocking motion in favor of clamping his legs stiff together, wriggling on the couch cushions. It didn't do much to ease his discomfort. He was growing harder by the second beneath his briefs.

"You gave me so much to drink before, baby," he hissed, trying not to focus on the balloonish feel of his middle. "So, so much."

He ached. Everything Yuuri had given him to drink before they smoked was sloshing inside of him with every movement. It even seemed to be rocking against the walls of his bladder as he stayed still to try and stop the sensation. He whimpered, the softest sound, as he tried to decide which sensation was more bearable.

"My pretty Vitya," Yuuri praised him. "You're holding it all so well."

"I feel so full, love." Viktor gazed at Yuuri through his bangs, huffing out a soft sigh. "Feel it pressing to come out."

"You'll hold it for me, won't you?"

It was an innocent enough question, barring Yuuri's undertones. It was a rhetorical question, acknowledging them. Yuuri pouted at him, and Viktor pouted back. He rocked his hips again, this time more suggestively, letting his joggers strain against him so that Yuuri could clearly see the erection he was sporting.

Yuuri moaned softly, moving closer to Viktor. "You need me to fill you up even more?"

Viktor nodded desperately, circling his hips as his bottom rose up and down from the couch. Yuuri's hands were on him in an instant, yanking down his joggers and briefs in one fell swoop, then helping Viktor wiggle out of them. 

"You're ready for me?" Yuuri whispered, though he already knew Viktor had prepared himself before.

" _Yes_ ," Viktor whined, fanning his thighs in and out and trying to trap his hard cock in between. The chill from exposing his bottom half made him shiver, and his bladder once again screamed at him for release. His cock felt like exploding for two different reasons, and he hadn't even been touched.

"Ah, Vitya."

Yuuri pressed into him slowly, and Viktor felt the pressure inside him building with each and every inch. Oh, he was so full. He could taste it on the back of his teeth, feel it in every ounce of his being. He struggled not to relax himself into the pleasure, knowing that he would start pissing the moment he did. Everything between his legs was electricity, and he was riding on the shockwaves as they made his control tremor.

It was only one dribble, technically. As soon as that first hot trail slid down the side of his shaft, Viktor clamped down on his muscles with all his might. Another dribble beaded in his slit, but Viktor didn't let it fall. He breathed raggedly, his resolve wavering.

"Oh, Vitya, you have to pee so bad, don't you?"

Viktor nodded with a groan, croaking, "if you move I'm going to lose it." He moaned as more tension coiled in his middle, throbbing just above his pelvic bone.

Yuuri hummed, pleased with himself. He stayed still inside Viktor, teasing his fingers over the taut skin of his abdomen. "You're so tense, baby. Why don't you relax?"

Viktor strained as Yuuri rocked in and out slowly, painfully. He gasped as another leak breached his tense hold, shooting into the air briefly before splattering onto his stomach and pelvis.

"Yuuri," he warned softly, ready to break. "Yuuri, I can't."

Yuuri grinned at him, thrusting into him sharply and causing another spurt to shoot erratically from Viktor's tip, this time splashing onto them both. He had a harder time stopping those leaks, gasping and moaning as he struggled against the weak stream that had begun. His skin was slick and quickly becoming sticky with the mess, and Yuuri didn't stop his treacherous motions.

"Yuuri," Viktor gasped as the weak stream became a waterfall. "I gotta go."

"I know."

Yuuri leaned down and bit the lobe of Viktor's ear, rocking into him at a steady pace as he finally, _finally_ emptied himself all over them both. Viktor groaned, thrusting his own hips into nothing. Yuuri caught his cock with his hand, stroking him up and down as he continued to piss all over them, his urine reaching as far as Yuuri's chest and shoulders.

"You need me to touch you, Vitya?"

Viktor nodded, overwhelmed by the sensation of Yuuri hitting that spot inside of him with every thrust, his bladder spasming as it released, Yuuri's skilled hand wrapped around his cock. He wasn't even sure he had finished relieving himself when he began to come, coating them with a new wave of sticky fluids.

"Fuck, yes, Vitya." Yuuri twitched inside of him as he came, filling Viktor up again just as he'd finally emptied.

Viktor ended boneless, shooing Yuuri's hand away as his orgasm ended and the last of his piss began to drip out of him in weak streams. Yuuri slowly extracted himself from Viktor's ass, kissing his forehead.

"Not done yet?"

Viktor shook his head, pushing out the last few gushes onto them both before burying his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck.

"Better now, Vitya?"

He hummed, exhausted. "Shower," he mumbled.

Yuuri chuckled. "I don't think you can stand for one. How about a bath?"

In the bath, Viktor sat between Yuuri's legs, leaning back against him and accepting every bit of praise he offered. He was starting to come down from his high, but that was okay. It always felt like ecstasy.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like to write a BTS fic for Pissember, but I really just like their music and think they are all super cute, and I don't know much about their personalities as a lot of the folks writing BTS fics on here seem to. So I am rather hesitant in that respect, to actually do so.


End file.
